The Chosen Girl
by MadHattersCat
Summary: Ashlyn Ketchum had always wanted to be a pokemon master. But it was hard if you had no freinds for being completely different from them. Thanks to a professor, she found friends and family. Can she win the Kanto league now with her new freinds? Female Ash. Oc Ash.
1. The beginning

**I do not own pokemon. Just the plot.**

 _ _~May 3, 1998~__

 _The world was in panic. Thousands of pokemon were migrating to Kanto. More accurately the Viridian City Hospital. While the world focused on this, the pokemon were conversing with each other._

 _ _~With the pokemon~__

 _"How much longer," asked Raichu, stating what all the pokemon were thinking._  
 _"Not much longer, I can sense the chosen one's aura growing stronger every moment already,"_ _answered a Lucario, who like the rest was staring intently at the only bright room in the dim lighted hospital._

 _~In the hospital~_

"Alright Ms. Ketchum, push," ordered the doctor as he heard her scream as the baby was finally delivered. He quickly picked the baby up after the cord was cut and handed her to the nurse. Smiling as the nurse handed him back the baby, he turned and looked at the new mother.

"Here you go," chuckled the doctor," a healthy baby girl" and unknown to them Lord Arceus's chosen one. The people in the room however missed the glowing blue mark on the baby's back as it was hidden by the light pink blanket.

The mother not looking up, smiled at her little baby girl and whispered " _Ashlyn Rosalina Ketchum,"_ barely hearing the voice the baby opened its brown eyes and looked at her. Suddenly Ashlyn smiled at her mother and snuggled closer to her mother warmth not realizing an important factor.

Ashlyn's aura had expanded, wrapping itself around the hospital and healing any wounded pokemon within a 50 foot radius. The pokemon had already started celebrating Ashlyn's birth not caring if they looked like idiots in front of the rangers.  
So Ashlyn slept securely in her mother's arms with nobody the wiser to what her aura had done.

 **So what you think? PM me if you want me to fix anything. And i know its short but its just the prologue. And there is now a poll on who Ashlyn is paired with, warning it's my first poll not a lot of choices, sorry about that. But it at the top of my account if you want to vote.**


	2. Kids or Team

**I do not own pokemon, sadly. Cause if I did Ash would have looked like he aged and wouldn't be so oblivious to the girls. But again I don't own it so it will never happen, ever. ㈶6**

 _~5 years later~_

Ashlyn or Ashe as she insisted being called, rolled her eyes once again. The reason, Gary Oak, grandson of the renowned pokemon professor Samuel Oak. She stroked the fur of the content Persian next to her, knowing her job was cancelled because of his get to know pokemon day.  
What Gary didn't know was that she took to helping the professor since she was 3 1/2. With the lessons between the professor, school teachers, and her mother she knew she be ready for the journey. That's when she heard a tiny cry of " Raaa," her and Persian had already gone to investigate the sound.

Ashe stared at the baby ralts blinking up at her cutely. She slowly picked it up and it snuggled into her chest as she turned heading back to the lab. Persian opted to stay outside when she took it to the egg room in hopes to find pokebaby food.

She heard a egg crack and she slowly turned to find a baby eevee looking at her. She set the ralts next to it and watched as they smelt each other before she figured out a name for them.  
Looking at ralts she slowly stated " Triton will be your name," then looking at eevee, "and your name is Ebon".

They yipped in agreement, before they all heard two egg cracks from behind Ashe. 'This is so not my day,' thought Ashe as she turned around only to gasp in shock. There on the table was a baby riolu and a baby zorua. They sent out a tiny yip each as the last two eggs hatched into a baby vulpix and a baby turtwig. Ashe stared and sighed, names weren't her strong suit and it looked like she needed four more, yay, not. Looking at the baby pokemon around her, they were all different from their species general colors and the zorua was slightly see through, she wondered what their parents were.

 _~outside with the others~_

Professor Oak was trying not to laugh, his grandson had tried to touch a squirtle and it started chasing him and hitting him with water guns. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked only to see an angry Delia, Ashe's mother, storming toward him. That when he knew, his plan for Ashe to finally have freinds had worked. Professor Juniper had sent him six eggs saying that they were found in an abandoned lab and it appeared they were experimented on. So with that it left him totally clueless on what type of pokemon was in the eggs. Those eggs were now Ashe's and he had a feeling he should run but he stood his ground.

Delia had followed her daughter when she had gone into the lab and when she saw the baby pokemon around her daughter, she realized why the professor said she might be a grandmother soon. Now here she was storming towards the professor, completely angry at him knowing her daughter would be too preoccupied with her new pokemon to make the professor's life chaos.

"What did you do now" Delia said glaring at him.

"I-I just wanted her to have freinds and possibly more family," he replied, shaky at first then confident in the end.

 _~back with Ashe and baby pokemon~_

Ashe had given names to all six babies. Though trying to get them to let her up had failed, after they were given names they had ganged up on her and caused her to fall when they jumped on her. Now here she was on the cold floor with six hyperactive babies on her. Just then her mom came in along with the professor, who had a pleased look on his face when he saw her.

"Sweetie, who are they," asked Delia with a raised eyebrow.

Ashe answered while glaring at the professor, " Well there's Triton the ralts, Ebon the eevee, Grim the zorua, Ace the turtwig, Vanhi the vulpix, and Solas the riolu. All of them are male and are hungry if the chewing on my shirt is anything to go by, so professor where is the pokebaby food?"

 **So what you think good or bad?**

 **Please pm or review if you want more updates and don't forget to vote on the poll which only shows up on the computer/desktop version for some reason well bye!**


	3. Meeting Lance

**Well nothing has changed, I still don't own pokemon, so thank you for the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

 _~three years later~_

Ashe slowly woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She glared as it blinked red taunting lights that showed it was five in the morning. Groggy getting up and going through her morning routine, she was down in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal while her team ate healthy pokeblocks by six fifteen. After breakfast she would head to the lab and feed the ranch pokemon before making breakfast for the professor.

As Ashe headed towards the lab her eyes caught sight of the mega stones on her pokemon. Her baby pokemon had quickly gotten used to her crazy routine and had taken up training with the ranch pokemon as she worked at they trained with her. Thus the training had made her very fit while her pokemon were very strong and because of their diet had very healthy looks to them. The training had also cause them to grow quickly, so instead of babies they were all fully evolved.

Once at the lab Ashe saw a kid with red hair in front of it. She walked up to him, now recognizing him as Lance Blackthorn. He looked at her and his eyes widened as they caught sight of her pokemon. She raised a eyebrow at him as he stood there in shock and shook her head moving towards the door of the lab, deftly taking out her key.

Lance had been here since six and now he was regretting his choice, he should have known the professor wouldn't be up. Now here he was glaring at the door until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A girl was standing next to him with six fully evolved annoyed looking pokemon behind her, all looking at him. He had froze staring at the pokemon and barely registered the girl shaking her and moving towards the door.

"Its not open, I've tried" he had snapped his head in the door and girls direction when he heard her grab the handle.

Ashe smirking unlocked and opened the door. She turn and looked at Lance and smiled a little at his shocked face.

"So, are you going to come in Lance, oh and by the way my name's Ashlyn but everyone calls me Ashe with an e on the end," she said smirking as his face turned a little red.

Lance went inside after a moment and watched as Ashe and her pokemon carried pokemon food from the lab to outside. After that he watched as she made breakfast for two people, he was surprised when he had a plate put in front of him but starting eating as the professor finally came to eat.

Ashe had left the lab and was training with her pokemon. They would exercise for thirty minutes before she taught them more moves. Right now she was working with Grim, she had found out he may be a ghost type but he was solid thanks to being a dark type as well. Her pokemon had been acting weird for the last two days and it has her worried.

 _~with the professor and Lance~_

"So, why are you here Lance," asked the professor after they both ate their breakfast.

"I just caught a axew and he hasn't been acting like normal for a few days, it has me worried," Lance replied, he really didn't know what was wrong with his youngest dragon type.

Ashe, having just came back in to the lab and heard what he said, asked the needed question.

"And, just how does axew usually act Lance?"

Lance blinked wondering when she came back in, then he thought how his axew normally acted.

"Playful, happy, axew is usually the fun of my pokemon but lately he's been standoffish and really sad."

The professor decided to cut back in to the conversation, having decided he needed to see the axew himself.

"Can you send out axew, please."

"Sure professor. Axew, come on out."

"Ax, axew, xew," came the cry.

Ashe had seen it right away, the axew looked to have stopped eating, she guessed it had a stomach bug, 'can pokemon get stomach aches' she wondered.

Ashe turned and went to the supply room ignoring the curious looks aimed at her. Grabbing a pecha berry, she headed back to the axew and squatted down. Holding out the berry, she watched as the axew's eyes light up as he recognised the berry. He carefully ate the berry out of her hand and Ashe saw some of the color return to him.

"Axew had a stomach ache Lance, you should watch what you let him eat but if this happens again just give him a pecha berry," she said standing up.

"Ok," came the reply.

The door suddenly opened and a black, red, and blue blur ran to Ashe a sound of click was heard in the silence of the room. Ashe eyes widened, Grim had put a metal band around her neck with a key stone in it. She recognized the key stone after a few touches to it. She saw the professor's own shocked look and Lance's confused one.

"Professor, please explain to Lance. Grim go tell the others to meet me at home, in the backyard," Ashe ordered deftly as she made her way out of the lab towards her house.

The professor nodded and looked at Lance and ask a question that caused lance to become more confused than before.

"So Lance, what do you know about mega evolution?"

"Whaaaa..."

 **So what you think? I know I'm skipping a lot of time but I'm trying to get to the part were Ashe goes onto her journey. And the berries part, I really have no clue I was never good at remembering what berries did what. So don't forget to vote on the pole as it closes January 25th. So review and vote please!㈳6**


	4. Pokemon moves

**The poll winner is...Lance! So after 4 days of a tie between Lance and N, someone undid it by voting. So Ashlyn will be paired with Lance.**

* * *

 **This will be the moves the pokemon knows and learned. I showed warn you I don't like the way the pokemon usually has four moves only in the games so this is my version so the pokemon have way more than four moves. These moves are also coming from all over so it's not just centered on one season or game.**

 **Key for moves:**

 **Not underlined=** already knew

 **Underlined=** learned move

 **Underlined and stared=** move learned from a different type

* * *

 _ **Triton:** species- Gallade. Level 40_

 _Ability:_ forewarn (note: hidden ability- scrappy)

 _Type: psychic/fighting duel tpye, able to Learn some fairy moves_

 _Moves:_ foresight, tackle, quick attack, agility,  take down, growl, disable, mega kick, jump kick, rolling kick, sword dance, stomp, cut, guillotine, pound, mega punch, pay day, karate chop, leer, psybeam, counter, seismic toss, submission, low kick, confusion, psychic, hypnosis, agility,copycat, quick attack, double team, recover, barrier, reflect, high jump kick, psywave, triple kick, reversal, March punch, detect, lock on, charm, false swipe, sleep talk, vital throw, cross chop, extreme speed, future sight, rock smash, fake out, focus punch, trick, superpower, brick break, revenge, imprison, blaze kick, bulk up, close combat, calm mind, aura sphere, force palm, trick room, low sweep, final gambit, disarming voice*, play rough*, light of ruin*

* * *

 **Ebon:** _species- Glaceon. Level 40_

 _Ability:_ water veil (note: hidden ability- snow warning)

 _Type: __ice/water duel type, able to Learn some steel moves_

 _Moves:_ tackle, sand attack, leer, scratch, dig, growl, quick attack, agility, helping hand,  ice punch, mist, water gun, surf, ice beam, blizzard, bubble beam, aurora beam, haze, bubble, powder snow, protect, icy wind, iron tail*, rain dance, whirlpool, hail, wish, secret power, hydro Canon, meteor mash*, sheer cold, icicle spear, iron defence*, water pulse, gyro ball*, brine, copycat, aqua ring, aqua tail, avalanche, ice shard, ice fang, flash cannon*, iron head*, retailiate, freeze shock, ice burn, origin pulse

* * *

 **Vanhi:** _species- Ninetails. Level 40_

 _Ability:_ Magma armor (note:hidden ability- white smoke)

 _Type: fire/dragon duel type, able to Learn some ground moves_

 _Moves:_ tackle, leer, growl, quick attack, agility, dig, ember,  tail whip, flamethrower, fire spin, blast burn, blue flare, eruption, fire blast, fire fang, fire pledge, fire spin, flame burst, flame charge, flame wheel, flare blitz, fusion flare, heat crash, heat wave, incinerate, inferno, lava plume, magma storm, mystical fire, overheat, sacred fire, sunny day, v-create, will-o-wisp, dragon breath, dragon pulse, dragon rage, dragon rush, twister, special rend, drill run*, earthquake*

* * *

 **Solas:** _species- Lucario. Level 40_

 _Ability:_ Magnet pull (note: hidden ability- scrappy and light metal)

 _Type: fighting/steel duel type, able to Learn some fire moves_

 _Moves:_ foresight, bulk up, leer, growl, dig, tackle, quick attack, agility, detect,  arm thrust, Aura sphere, brick break, bulk up, close combat, counter, drain punch, dynamic punch, focus blast, focus punch, force palm, high jump kick, jump kick, karate chop, low kick, low sweep, March punch, power up punch, quick guard, revenge, reversal, rock smash, rolling kick, triple kick, submission, seismic toss, sky uppercut, storm throw, bullet punch, iron tail, kings shield, meteor mash, fire fang*, fire punch*, blaze kick*, flame charge*, flame wheel*

* * *

 **Grim:** _species- Zoroark. Level 40_

 _Ability:_ illusion (note: hidden ability- dark aura and liquid ooze)

 _Type: dark/ghost duel type, able to Learn some bug,poison, and fighting moves_

 _Moves:_ leer, growl, dig, tackle, quick attack, agility,  assurance, bite, crunch, dark pulse, dark void, embargo, fake tears, feint attack, fling, foul play, hone claws, hyperspace fury, knock off, nasty plot, night daze, night slash, payback, punishment, quash, snarl, snatch, sucker punch switcheroo, taunt, thief, topsy-turvy, torment, astonish, hex, curse, night shade, nightmare, ominous wind, phantom force, shadow ball, shadow claw, shadow force, shadow punch, shadow sneak, spite, trick-or-treat, but bite*, but buzz*, fury cutter*, leech life*, x-scissor*, poison fang*, poison jab*, poison gas*, poison tail*, low sweep*, low kick*, high kick*, jump kick*, high jump kick*, rolling kick*

* * *

 **Ace:** _species- Torterra. Level 40_

 _Ability:_ arena trap (note: hidden ability- leviTate and effect spore)

 _Type: grass/ground duel type, able to Learn some rock moves_

 _Moves:_ dig, tackle, growl, leer,  absorb, aromatherapy, bullet seed, cotton guard, cotton spore, energy ball, forests curse, frenzy plant, giga drain, grass knot, grass pledge, grass whistle, grassy terrain, ingrained, leaf blade, leaf storm, leaf tornado, leech seed, magical leaf, mega drain, petal blizzard, petal dance power whip, razor leaf, sleep powder, solar beam, spiky sheild, spore, stun spore, earth power, earthquake, fissure, lands wrath, magnitude, rototiller, sand tomb, thousand arrows, thousand waves, ancient power*, sandstorm*, stone edge*, wide guard*

* * *

 **Finished! Any way, more pokemon will be added to the team. I decided that Ashlyn will want quality over quantity. Oh and Lance might pop up in a few chapters but it doesn't get serious between them for a long time any way please reveiw if you want more chapters! I'm at 9 reviews so far and I want to be at least at 15 for there to be a new chapter.**

 **To be continued...hopefully.**


	5. Scolding and a Explanation

**Yo! I'm still alive people, so anyway i say thank you to the people who commented for more chapters. And not to make you wait any longer here's the next chapter.**

 **Key:**

 **'Pokemon think'**

 **"Pokemon say(well its what their saying but to everybody else its like normal pokemon sounds)"**

 _'People think'_

"people say"

* * *

Ashe had stormed her way home and passed her amused mother into the backyard. Her Pokemon were already there and were looking at her with slight fear. They knew she wouldn't hurt them but a proper scolding and the look that a mother would give you to make you confess, well it was something to fear.

"What in your right minds made you think a eight year old could handle mega evolution, well?"

 **"We know you can handle it mamma"** said Triton

"If someone saw that I could mega evolve my Pokemon, do you know how much danger we would...you all would be in? It wont matter if i could handle it...it could get you hurt...i-i cant allow that to happen."

Ashe was in tears by now. She had picked up a habit of understanding her Pokemon a few years ago. But back to the tears, well it has been years since she cried and her Pokemon knew that. She watched as they rushed to her, surrounding her, and purring to get her to calm down.

 **"It'll be OK mamma, we all will be fine,"** Vanhi said trying to comfort his mother.

 _~With Delia~_

Delia watched her daughter walk out to the backyard. It was amusing that she didn't notice that she acted like a true parent would. Her eyes widened as tears started falling from her daughters face. She watched silently as daughters Pokemon family calmed her down and smiled sadly smiled.

 _~With the Professor and Lance~_

"Whats Mega Evolution Professor?"

"To put it simply Lance, There are stones that a fully evolved Pokemon can use to evolve again if it has a strong bond with its trainer. Like to Mega evolve a charizard, the trainer would need a charizardite."

"Wow."

"Yes, its a very nice concept."

"Why does Ashe have all those Pokemon?"

Ashe had just walked in and smiled at the question.

"I have those Pokemon because the professor is sneaky and manipulative when he wants to be."

The professor grinned easily.

"Ashe?"

"Yes professor?"

"Do you think you could become a pokeparent again?"

Ashe's eyes widened at his question while Lance was looking at the ninetails beside her wide eyed.

"I could if needed, professor."

"Oh, good, good."

he turned and walked into the egg room and came back with an yellow egg. He put it in Ashe's hands smiling.

"Your able to hold more then six Pokemon because you took the test to do so Ashe. And that little guy was found in and another lab used as an experiment. Being that you have experience with that, I hoped you could take it in."

Ashe looked at the egg with a soft smile.

"Yeah i'll take the baby in professor."

Lance had started feeling a little bit jealous of the egg when she smiled for some unknown reason. The professor's smile got bigger at Ashe's reply. It seemed it was just in time too. The egg started hatching at that moment into a Shiny pichu.

"Pi...chupi."

Ashe smiled.

"Well little one your new name is Bolt."

She rubbed her cheek against Bolts head.

"My little Lightning Bolt."

The professor smiled before his eyes widened.

"You know you two should have a mock battle I haven't been able to see Ashe's Pokemon battle yet."

Both kids just nodded, a little scared of the glint in the professors eyes. They all moved to the back yard.

"This is a mock battle between Lance Blackthorn and Ashe Ketchum. Trainers please release your Pokemon. This is a one on one battle."

 **(AN: During Battles Ashe will be** normal **while the opponent is bold. With actions in italics. Professor is underlined bold)**

 **"Come on out Dragonite!"**

 _A dragon like Pokemon came out of the pokeball with a roar._

"Lets win this Grim!"

 _The slightly see through Zoroark jumped onto the field oozing confidence that matched its trainer._

 **"And Begin!"**

 **"Dragonite flamethrower!"**

 _Flames flew out of the Dragonite's mouth._

"Dodge Grim, use agility and hit him with a shadow claw followed by a shadow ball!"

 _The Zoroark dodged and became a blur as it attacked. The dragonite let out a pained cry as it flew back as the shadow ball hit it._

 **"Dragonite get up and use Hyper beam!"**

 _The Dragonite got up and sent a hyper beam towards its opponent._

"Dodge and use agility and hit him with a double shadow punch then a full powered shadow ball Grim!"

 _The Zoroark became a blur again and the dragonite was thrown again with a loud cry and landed with a loud thump. When the dust cleared it showed the dragonite with swirly eyes. The second shadow ball proved to be too much for it to handle._

 **"Winner Ashe with Grim!"**

 **~End battle~**

Lance recalled Dragonite in shock. He had defeated the old champion with his dragonite but he lost to a girl who is younger then him.

"Good Battle Lance and it was nice to meet you but i have to get home and feed Bolt."

"Yeah good battle Ashe."

The professor and him watched as she left with her Pokemon trailing behind her. Now as he looked at the Zoroark, Grim she called it, didnt look winded at all.

"Don't feel bad Lance those Pokemon are at level 40 or something above that."

"Wow."

"Yep why don't you stay with me tonight and leave tomorrow, that way you can say bye to Ashe."

"OK good plan professor."

They left the lab and headed to the professor's house for some sleep.

 _~With Ashe~_

She finished getting a shower after feeding Bolt. Getting into bed she held Bolt as the others got comfy around them.

"Goodnight."

They responded with cries of their species as they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, what ya think? Sorry it took so long to update.**


	6. Goodbyes and Journey started

**Yo, im alive. And im sorry for the late update.** Key:

Key:

 **'Pokemon think'**

 **"Pokemon say"**

'People think'

"people say"

~ _with ashe~_

Getting up at the sound of the alarm, Ashe turned it off before it could wake Bolt. Completeing her routine, she picked up Bolt before heading downstairs for breakfast. After making the food, Ashe put a plate of it in the microwave for her mom, plated the pokeblocks, and put pokebaby formula in a bottle. Slowly the group of 8, ate their food before they cleaned up.

Ashe carried Bolt, as the others followed, towards the lab. Once there she opened the door and stared at the mess before her. There was charred areas everywhere, melted pans, and burnt toast. Lance and the Professor both looked frazzled. When she noticed she had their attention, she raised an eyebrow.

"You usually make breakfast for me and you made his yesterday, ee thought we could treat you instead."

"Professer, you do know i eat at home before i come here right?"

"...are you serious?"

"yep."

Lance turned red and began tidying up. Ashe shook her head before going to feed the ranch pokemon. Completely ingnoring the two males as they cleaned up their mess. When she got back, the kitchen was back to normal and the two guys were waitig patiently. Quickly whipping up some pancakes for the two, she plated them and sat the food in front of them.

While waiting for them to finish, ashe made a quick snack for Lance to take with him. They finished and Ashe handed the snack to Lance. He smiled at her, taking it and adding it to his bag. Then his eyes widened as he remebered something and pulled a piece of a paper out of his pocket.

"Here Ashe."

"What is it?"

"Its my number so we can stay in touch."

"Oh thanks."

"Well bye professor, Ashe."

Ashe went to Lance and gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek. Then watched slightly confused as his face turned red and he bolted out the door. Shrugging her shoulders she picked Bolt up off the floor and left the room. Today she would let Bolt watch a typical training session and see how thigs would work.

 _~2 year skip~_

Ashe woke up at five am like always. Doing everything she normally does but at a faster pace. By 6:10 She was ready to head to the lab bht remebered what the professor said.

 _~flashback~_

Okay Ashe when you come here tomorrow, keep your pokemon in their pokeballs."

"Why professor?"

" Becuase i have a feelig that Gary is going to stay the night here, and i dont want him to know you have fully evolved Pokemon."

"...This is becuase i decided to save you paperwork and keep them a secret isnt it?"

"Yep!"

"...wonderful.."

"Now give me Bolt in his pokeball."

"...what did you just say?!"

" Im not going to keel him i just have to him for the night so it looks like you actually got your starter."

"... anything else I should know?"

"Well, you'll only get three extra pokeballs as since you took the test you can carry up to 10 Pokemon but you can only fight with the standard six."

"...okay."

 _~end flashback~_

Ashe was anxious as she had to leave Bolt with the professor gor the night. To make it look like she actually got a starter pokemon, Bolt was chosen as a pikachu was more believable then any of her fully evolved pokemon. She wanted Bolt back now. Quickly scurrying her way into the lab, sbe ignored the sleepig form of Gary in order to glare at the professor and hold her hand out.

Chuckling he handed her Bolts pokeball, three extra pokeballs, and a pokedex that had features from other regions. She nodded her head at him and left as quickly and queitly as she came. Upon getting outside she sent out Bolt.

 **"Mama!"**

Bolt, oh the professor treated you right, right?"

 **"Yeah he did mama."**

Okay your gonna be the only one out on a full time basis untill we get past the first gym."

 **"Okay."**

Ashe cuddled her Bolt to her chest heading towards Route One. Quietly taking out her pokedex she sent a message to Lance,

Finally Started my Journey, ill be there to take your spot as champion soon!*

She put the pokedex away and continued walking. It was time to start her journey.

 **Okay i know its short, but the next chpter will be longer, and again im sorry for taking so long to update.**


End file.
